Kat Mitchell
"There's a saying in my family. Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow." - Kat about her family. Katherine Paige "Kat" Mitchell is a daughter of the Next Generation of Charmed witches as well as one of the twins of Charmed One; Paige Matthews and mortal Henry Mitchell. She is the older sister of Hal Mitchell and the twin sister of Trish Mitchell as well as the niece of Prue Trudeau, Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell. As one of the only sets of twins in the whole Warren line; Kat and her twin Trish are both very powerful young witches and can be one another's greatest enemy or greatest power. As the daughter of a Charmed One; Kat has shown to have a lot of unique abilities though most of her abilities involve the slowing of time and even freezing things or turning them into ice. Additionally, Kat possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Like several of her cousins, Kat is part whitelighter, a trait she inherited from her witchlighter mother though she feels that being a whitelighter is not who she is meant to be but will let out a pacifist side when necessary. Kat is a decedent of the Warren family line of witches dating back to Melinda Warren of the 16th Century. History Early Life Kat Mitchell was born on March 21, 2007 to Warren witch and Charmed One; Paige Matthews and mortal Henry Mitchell at San Francisco Memorial hospital and at exactly at 12:05am, with her twin sister Trish being born ten minutes before her at 11:55pm on March 20, 2007 which was a big surprise for the whole family as the twins were a two months early. Due to having twins, Paige was to give Kat her first name and Trish her middle name while Henry did the other with the two naming their youngest Katherine Paige Mitchell. Appearance Kat is a perfect mix of her parents and an identical twin of Trish, though they have their slight differences. * Hair: Kat has long waist length dark brown hair a shade darker than Trish's and parted on the left and has naturally loose or tight curls which she usually wears straight down. Kat, having much curlier hair, seemed to have a much greater volume than her sister's and usually wears her hair down when she is sleeping unlike Trish. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Kat is an extraordinarily beautiful and seductive young woman: she has an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes and a slight squint. She is tall at 5'6" and the slightest notch taller than Trish although both sisters are slim, with a slightly athletic physique. With make-up Kat often favors a thick dark smoky winged eyeliner, and her choice in lipstick was a darker, sultry pink appearance. * Wardrobe: Kat's choices of clothing are drastically different from Trish's with her wearing either leggings or dark super-skinny jeans to show off her fit figure, along with either blue, purple, or black tank tops. She would almost always wear a black leather jacket over her clothes, either cropped, full length, buttoned or with a zipper and always seen in black high heeled booties, open-toed pumps, or tall, black "500 dollar boots." Kat is also seen to wear a lot more jewelry than Trish, including her blue Wicca charm bracelet, and a watch as well as a blue locket. Personality Kat is a very brave, intelligent and passionate young girl who is more than capable of taking care of herself. She has a strong sense of independence with a willingness to see justice being upheld as well as showing a strong aptitude for investigating supernatural disasters. Kat is often seen as being very guarded, and hates being lied to and always takes it worse when she finds someone she cares about has lied to her. She shows she can be abrasive, spunky, quick to violence, and has a tendency to be blunt and speak her mind. Kat is also said to be a lot like her cousin Drew. Likely the most outspoken person in the family, Kat is also very witty and sassy but also innocent, caring and very thoughtful, and when her Mother died, she didn't break but stayed strong for Hal and Trish both of whom she is fiercely protective over. She is seen as being a very angry person, and unlike her sister she gets bored very easily, and her mind drifts often and she has a very short attention span. Like her powers, she is often seen as being an ice queen. Kat is also thought to have had her Aunt Piper's fierce temper, and doesn't like to be told what to do by anyone, though she relents with her parents. As a Warren witch, Kat is found to be stubborn, sarcastic and has also inherited her Mother's rebellious and impulsive natures, with her tending to get into trouble a lot, as she is considered as the evil twin though its because she tends to act more on her emotions than she does with logic. Unlike her sister, Kat is also a survivor at heart, a trait she picked up from her mother, and through her experiences as a witch. She is known for being more than a little manipulative at times and pulls away when she feels she is going to disappoint someone as a way of punishing herself. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Molecular Deceleration: The ability to slow down molecules to the point of slow motion. Channeling the ability through her hands, this was the first power that Kat obtained having used it for the first time on her second birthday although it took a long time for anyone to realize that she had the ability in the first place. * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. Channeling the ability with a hand gesture, and was the second ability Kat ever used being a natural progression of Kat's other powers, though it took her a long time to develop and learn to control, but with help from her Aunt Piper, Kat soon learned how to control the ability. * Cyrokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice. Kat like with her other abilities channels this power with her hands allowing cold air to come from her finger tips. This is by far Kat's most powerful ability with her even being able to create snow though she does tend to take advantage of the ability using the power to create snow cones and Popsicles. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. Like with her other abilities, Kat tends to take full advantage of her ability to orb, and is also able to remote orb people form one place to another. She also uses the ability to visit strange places in her spare time, something that only Trish is aware of her doing. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Although Kat is able to heal people, she does tend to struggle a lot with accessing the ability similar to her mother, with her healing powers only being completely effective with help from Trish, yet it is believed that Kat will eventually be able to access the ability on her own in the future. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges as well as the family. Similar to her healing abilities, Kat's sensing abilities are stronger with the help of Trish, with the sisters learning to use this ability with the help of the game of hide and seek. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Like her healing and sensing powers, Kat's powers of cloaking are stronger with the help of Trish with the sisters learning to use this ability with the help of the game of hide and seek. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. Like with her ability to orb, Kat tends to take full advantage of her ability to glamour, and after changing her appearance to make her more different to her sister, she tends to glamour herself to look like Trish, especially when she feels that Trish is being unfairly treated by others. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * Twin Bond: Along with being a daughter of a Charmed One, Kat is also twin resulting in her having a very unique connection and bond with Trish. The twins seem to have an enhanced twin connection thanks to their powers with them being able to sense and feel one another on a completely new level. ** Telepathy: The ability to read/sense and understand other people's thoughts and feelings. Thanks to the twin bond the sisters are able to hear one another's thoughts although this ability only works between the two of them and it also took them a long time to learn to be able to control and access the ability properly, however Trish seems to be stronger at the telepathy than Kat. ** Augmentation: The ability to enhance one's abilities. Due to the twin bond between the sisters, they are able access this ability but only when they are in contact with one another. The twins first used this ability during their thirteenth birthday party which caused a major magical disaster, however with practice the twins are also able to dampen their powers as well as enhance them. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As the child of a Charmed One, Kat has been trained to fight by her Aunt Phoebe, her father Henry and her Uncle Charlie. * Temporary Powers: As a witch and child of a Charmed One, Kat has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * School Student: Kat is a student at Washington High school, and is shown to be the more athletic twin and struggles a bit more academically in school with her sometimes unable to put her intelligence into paper and was found to be more involved in the athletic side of school with her having been apart of the girls' soccer team and the track team like Trish and their cousin PJ. She also spent a lot of time in different language clubs wanting to learn multiple languages; such as French and Italian. * Police Academy: Kat has recently been offered a position at the police academy with the help of her father and her Uncle Darryl. Having struggled a lot academically in school, she focused more on the physicals however she also took classes in computers and has shown impressive technological skills especially with computers and is thought to be a good for homicide or parole. Relationships Trish Mitchell Trish is Kat's twin sister and her most closest and best of friends. As a result of being twin sisters, Kat and Trish have always shared everything with one another as well as sharing a strange connection with. Like with most twins, the pair had created their own little world, a world in which they would often pretend to be the other and in which they had their own little language, to the point that Paige and Henry were concerned about the girls' social state however soon found that despite the girls being really close they did have different interests and personalities especially with Kat being dubbed as the evil twin. After the deaths of their mother, Aunts and Uncles, Kat had managed to stay strong and allow Trish the time to grief although at night, it would be Trish that would try to help counsel Kat. The pair have always stuck with one another and when the other one gets into trouble they are right there to back them up, though mostly it is Kat that is in trouble however Kat did help Trish while she was being bullied. Like any family however, the two believe in one another and would be willing to do anything for one another and like sisters, they do have their fights with their last fight resulting in them both changing their hairstyles, but always eventually come back together with them realising that they are stronger together than they ever are apart. [[Hal Mitchell|'Hal Mitchell']] Hal is Kat's baby brother, and a confidant of hers. Growing up, Kat spent most of her time with Trish leading to her not spending a lot of time with her brother especially with him being younger and having a slight inferiority complex with Kat's powers, however as they grew older they developed a further struggling relationship with one another them having a lot of issues with one another however despite their struggles Kat knows that as an older sister she will do anything and everything to protect Hal and that he will always protect her too. Hal and Kat have slowly developed a closer relationship since the temporary death of their mother, with them beginning to gain a better understanding for one another, though he does spend more of his time getting her out of trouble, despite him having his own troubles growing up, and although she is not as extreme in her protection over Hal than Trish is she is just as influenced by his life. Etymology * Katherine: Its variations are feminine names. They are popular in Christian countries because of their derivation from the name of one of the first Christian saints, Catherine of Alexandria. The name originated from the Greek Αἰκατερίνα or Αἰκατερίνη (Aikaterina, Aikaterinē), which is of uncertain etymology. * Mitchell: Mitchell or Mitchel is an English and Scottish surname with two etymological origins. In some cases the name is derived from the Middle English and Old French (and Norman French) name Michel, a vernacular form of the name Michael. The personal name Michael is ultimately derived from a Hebrew name, meaning "Who is like God". In other cases the surname Mitchell is derived from the Middle English (Saxon and Anglian) words michel, mechel, and muchel, meaning "big". In some cases, the surname Mitchell was adopted as an equivalent of Mulvihill; this English-language surname is derived from the Irish-language Ó Maoil Mhichíl, meaning "descendant of the devotee of St. Michael". Trivia * Kat got her first name, which was given to her by her mother, at random through her middle name is Paige after her mother, which was given to her by her father. * Kat and Trish may be the first twins in the family line. * Kat snores loudly, a trait that she seems to have inherited from her mother. * Kat speaks French, and is looking into speaking Italian. * Kat is allergic to peanuts, but she loves fortune cookies, so she can laugh at them. * Just like her mother, and Aunts; Kat went through a rebellious stage growing up. * Kat is more connected with her witch side while Trish is more connected with her whitelighter side. Category:Characters Category:Charmed Children